


Show You (joshler)

by bluryfaces



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, M/M, Shy Tyler, angsty josh, josh is in love, not sure what else to tag l0l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluryfaces/pseuds/bluryfaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is in love with tyler (lol whats new)<br/>basically angsty josh, oblivious tyler</p><p>its p good i suppose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You (joshler)

**Author's Note:**

> just a mention that there's a /SLIGHT/ abusive relationship mention
> 
> v slight, no physical abuse
> 
> p much verbal

"Tyler!" He ran into my arms like a mother to her son, uncaring for the speculation that buzzed all around us. It was, in fact, a public airport anyway, so this was a normal occurrence. But I didn't mind. I didn't give a damn, because here was my best friend, and the love of my life, in my arms.

Just in time for my birthday.

 **  
**Tyler. I absolutely and utterly adored him. He radiated of happiness and harmony. Tyler was beyond beautiful, I loved everything about him. HIs smile, his laugh, everything about him was wholly amazing. He may not have thought he was perfect, but I sure as hell did **.**

"It’s almost your birthday," He pointed out, smiling with a grin that I'm sure my eyes would never get tired of seeing.

"I hate to be the carrier of bad news but it's extremely cold out there, so take my jacket," I muttered into his neck. His arms were still tightly wrapped around my neck. "Seriously, take my jacket."

No," He muttered as he pulled away from our warm embrace. I already missed his contact. "You'll freeze to death and I do not want that," he teased, his hands curling around the handle of the luggage that sat at our feet. He looked up at me, "You won't carry my luggage either, so do not even think about it. Ignoring his statement, I put my hand over his and gently took the suitcase from his hold. He made a face up at me, complacently letting go.

"I'm starting to think you might have a slight crush on me, Josh," he teased, a coy little smirk forming on his lips. The smirk complimented his rosy cheeks, every bit of me wished for him to keep on smirking, or to always smile. He was absolutely angelic, anyone could see that, but I liked to believe that I saw him in a much stronger light, so much stronger than everybody else saw him.

I felt little butterflies gnawing away at my stomach.

"Oh, so beautiful, Tyler. How could I not?" I expressed, with a grin. Comments had been made all throughout our friendship, but never have I once confirmed nor denied my true feelings for him. He's had relationships with some girls, and I tried dating but nothing ever worked out. We were the only ones to stick right by each others sides.

He shot a smile at me. That was the end of that. For now. I drapped my jacket right on his shoulders. His expression morphed into that of annoyance--but he took the gesture nonetheless. His arms slipped through the jacket and the convexity of it suited him, perfectly.

..::..

He was looking out the car window, while soft music played in the background. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but he was such an amazing distraction I never wanted to get rid of. He was so close, yet so far apart because of the stupid shit in the car. I needed him so much closer. He had been gone for a month, off visiting some his family in Ohio. It was only then that I truly appreciated his presence in my life. I missed the talks we had when we would be bored and have nothing to do; his thoughts were oddly more profound than mine. And the topics were so random, too. I felt selfish for wanting him around all the time. Other people deserved his presence, but I wanted him all for myself.

"I was thinking about moving out, I could stop bothering you," he sighed, his tone more serious than usual.

“What? No, you’re not a bother,” I protested. The idea of my best friend even thinking about moving out was causing a nagging feeling in my stomach.

“I’m not saying I am. I feel as if you need your own space so you can bring girls back home with you. You don’t need a roommate cockblocking you, ”

Ouch. The person I love just bluntly stated I should bring girls home. What about him? Of course, he didn’t fucking know how much I felt for him. He didn’t know he was the one I wanted to bring him and make feel special. He was the one for me.

He brought his legs up to press against his chest, and he looked so damn cuddly in that position, wrapped around my black jacket, which suited him perfectly.

I tried to keep from staring. My eyes trailed all over, but needless to say my tactic didn't work; my eyes simply followed the length of his legs, to his arms, to stare back up at that face, flushed with slight red. I’ve never felt for anyone as much as I felt for Tyler.

If Tyler really wanted to move out, I didn't want to be the one to hold him back from his true desires. In reality, I didn't even know if Tyler swung for the boys, I had my hopes due to the times he would lovingly stare at me when he thought I wasn't looking, the way he blushed whenever any form of contact happened between us. I had my moments when I thought Tyler could maybe love me the way I love him.

My absolute fantasy would be for Tyler and I to end up together and get some nice apartment in the city and live happily ever after, but I knew that could never happen.

I stayed quiet, drowning within my thoughts. I focus on driving, until we finally reached Tyler’s apartment.

.::.

We were sitting on our couch now.

I finally noticed how dangerously close we were now, his head was laying on my shoulder, my stomach was churning nervously as if to prove to me how much I felt for him, just how much the attraction was. He wasn’t supposed to make me as happy as he does. He’s my best friend, nothing more. I started thinking about how much I wasn’t willing to let him get hurt again, by anyone or anything.

I tried to remain thinking positive thoughts about Tyler, but my mind didn’t catch the idea and brought up memories, I much rather forget.

_I was walking down the street of when I heard some profound words coming from a short brunette girl,_

_“Don’t fucking embarrass me like that again.”_

_My first instinct was to figure out where the yelling was coming from, and with that my hands curled up into fists. I saw a tangled couple coming out of a very busy, and loud bar._

_“You’re always doing something stupid, sometimes I begin to wonder why I’m even with someone like you. You’re fucking stupid and crazy,”_

_Who is this girl?_

_“Now clean up my shirt, you made such a mess.”_

_The guy instantly started wiping whatever the orange substance was that happened to have spilled on the girls shirt._

_The closer I got to the scene, the more I was able to register faces and see who was who._

_There was a boy, not absolutely tall, but beautiful. The kind of beautiful that makes you stop, think, and admire. He was a work of art, as cliche as that sounds. Just looking at him gave me a nervous feeling in my stomach._

_And he was with a slightly shorter than him brunette, the two would make a very attractive couple._

_If it weren’t for her nasty personality and harsh words._

_“Calm down, fuck, I’m sorry,” his voice had an edge of independence and it gave me a haunting feeling that he had to deal with this ordeals often. But he didn’t seem hurt by it, so it gave me a sense of reassurance._

_The girl tore away the cloth, and threw it at his face, he cringed._

_“You’re not even cleaning this correctly, Tyler, you’re such an embarrassment.”_

_Tyler, I registered it,_

_I finally couldn’t handle it and went to the scene, “Everything okay here?” I tried to emanate a tone of calm, cool, and collectedness._   
  
_I guess it worked because the girl inched closer to me, “Hey handsome, I’m Olivia, how can I help you?” she added a wink at the end._

_“Nah, I don’t need your help. I’m here to help, your boyfriend, which I guess is safe to assume, he won’t be for much longer.”_

_“Go away,”_

_I looked at the boy, named Tyler. I smiled at him, shyly he smiled back._

_“Come on, Tyler. Let’s get out of here, let’s go get something to eat, yeah?”_

_He nodded._

_ “Where are you going, Tyler!? What the fuck!? Come back! You can’t just leave me!” _

I guess the memory wasn’t terrible, it was how I met Tyler, and I happened to help him out of stupid situation. It was the start of his and I’s friendship.

He happened to live with his ex girlfriend, so after some convincing he moved in with me, we went to get his suitcases and we happened to end up in my cozy apartment in bed together. Platonic, of course.

_“Hey, Josh, will you sleep with me tonight? We can watch a movie in my room.” He looked at me with sincere eyes, and a slight smile. He looked absolutely adorable. More butterflies gnawed on my stomach._

_“Possibl-” I was interrupted by knock on the door._

_Tyler opened it slowly, there stood Olivia, slightly uncomfortable. “How’d you find me?” Tyler asked,_

_“A friend told me you were living here. And I really had to talk to you.” she looked at me with sight disgust. “In private.”_

_“You can say whatever you want in front of Josh.”_

_And he shot me a look, a desperate, pleading look that made me wonder whether or not we were thinking the same things._

_They had never officially broken up, anyway, never said it through words. It might have been obvious through the way he left her in the dust. I guess she didn’t get the message or she just didn’t care._

_“Okay, well I’m really sorry about everything. I know I treat you badly sometimes and that’s not okay, but I just miss you. I’ll work on my issues, I always said I was the best thing to happen to you but it was the other way around, you’re the best thing to happen to me. Despite my bitchyness you always managed to stay by my side. Please forgive me, I’m absolutely sorry. Please come back.”_

_“I love you, Tyler.”_

_Tyler seemed to register this, he gave me a look that was tainted with remorse. I looked back at him. I wasn’t sure whether or not he should believe her. Of course, I didn’t want him too, but I had to control over his emotions._

_“I love you too, Olivia.”_

Oh my god.

_Tyler looked at me before taking in Olivia in for a hug. I stared at them, jealously gnawing at me. Oh god, I was jealous. That need inside of me wasn't merely one of lust, it was painfully wrenching out from my nerves and I could only feel it so strongly now, that need for Tyler. That was the beginning of all the pent-up feelings inside of me suddenly gushing out in an enormous wave._

_All the feelings for him._

_But he was in her arms now._

It all clicked.

“Tyler?” I nudged him a little.

“Yeah?” He looked at me relieved.

“Don’t tell me you’re back with Olivia.”

I groaned when I realized my reminiscing had gone on for far too long--and he looked relieved to hear me speak. But my clustered head couldn't help but say everything I wanted to say.

“After everything she has done to you? She’s a terrible, manipulative person. She doesn’t know what she’s doing half the time, and she just acts like you’re nothing to her, come on, Tyler.”

“Calm down, Josh,” he muttered, leaning away from me now and into the couch pillows behind him. I missed his touch, already. “We just met up, hung out for a bit, we talked about us. She seems different, better. She’s being nicer to me, and she actually seems interested in what I have to say.”

I just stared at him. I had nothing good to say. His face just begged for me to agree with him, but I couldn’t.

That desperate want inside of me--the need for him--had been bubbling up to an overloaded point, and this Christmas, I wanted him alone. But the fact that Tyler would always be the main pawn in Olivia’s game disgusted me.

We sat in silence, avoiding looking at each other.

I finally looked at him. He tried looking at me, but the situation was so uncomfortable that his eyes wandered hopelessly in every direction just for an excuse to not meet mine, and his composure that he held so well every day was trembling right now--was that because of me?

I couldn’t take this anymore.

My hand tentatively outstretched towards him, letting it fall on the back of his neck. I could feel him freeze up at the sudden touch, but he nonetheless welcomed it, he stayed frozen in the position as I scooted carefully closer. My gaze could lock on his now--and by the looks of it, he had no problem meeting it anymore.

Eyes that connected as friends.

_Josh, not as lovers._

And even if it was only my conscience, my head still spun with the truth.

Telling him the emotions I withheld inside was a task that was easier said than done--perhaps I could show him instead.

I acted out of pure impulse alone, my other hand wound in her orange hair, my mind was simply screaming but the craving for her tuned it out.

His eyes were soft, innocent. Accepting.

And I was thankful for that.

Tyler’s eyes gently closed his eyes when my face neared his, I did not have much experience in this field, but if it was for him, I would try my absolute best.

Both my lips and his parted in apprehension, but the tangle of fear and hope and regret mixed together created an incentive for me that I could not ignore.

I was urged to close the gap between us.

I finally kissed him.

It was a bit awkward at first, but that ended quickly.

He was moving against me and laying us both down against the cushions. His hands pulled at the belt loops of my jeans and I groaned involuntarily, my mind raced with the happiness I felt knowing Tyler Joseph was my first true kiss.

The wait had been worth it.

His awkward stance had melted away already, hands exploring inches of me that he had never dared to before. But my head could focus on only his lips, the adrenaline pulsed through me with the spark and chemistry I knew he could feel too. Because after all this time we were supposed to be together. All this time, I had loved him, I was just too fucking afraid to admit it to him and myself. And all this time I had been waiting for his lips to crash against mine and do what he was doing now-- his shirt was just inches from my fingertips--I found the hem of it and let my hand travel up to his stomach--

_Beep._

“It’s your birthday,” he whispered with a voice so seductive that goosebumps were aroused in my skin.

“Happy birthday to me, then.” I said with a smile, cupping his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

He pulled away, “Happy Birthday, Josh, I love you.”

He sealed it with a kiss.

Best gift, ever.


End file.
